


Asphalt

by Myka



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drama, M/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-26
Updated: 2007-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myka/pseuds/Myka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PW Kink Meme. Prompt: So, everyone seems to like to kill Edgeworth? How about some killing of Phoenix? Make it ANGSTY as ANGST can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asphalt

“Edgeworth, you were right,” Phoenix thought offhandedly as he lay on the middle of the street. He could just hear him now, ranting and badmouthing.

“You need to stop riding that piece of crap. It's at least twenty years old. I can-”

“No!” Phoenix would say. “It was a gift. I can't throw it away, and I'm not letting you buy me a new one. In a few more months I can afford it.”

Edgeworth had been right. That 'piece of crap', as the prosecutor had so called it, had finally failed him. “Stupid fucking brakes,” Phoenix swore. “Stupid, stupid, stupid.”

The asphalt felt cold on his back, and he stared at the stars. “The ambulance is on its way,” he heard someone say beside him, but it sounded so far away. He didn't remember getting hit, just that the light went red and he pressed on the brakes and the bike just kept going right into traffic.

Phoenix's fingers pressed against the asphalt and suddenly a coughing fit ran through his body, jerking him violently as his eyes widened in pain. When it stopped, he felt warm liquid on his lips, and he knew it was his blood.

The buzz of the crowd seemed to grow louder. “Let me through! I know him!” The yelling echoed in his head, making him wince, but then he felt warmth beside him. A hand over his own. “Wright! What the hell happened?”

Edgeworth. It was Edgeworth. Phoenix felt suddenly calm by knowing that, even as another coughing fit hit him and more blood left his body. “You were right about the bike,” he spoke softly. “Stupid brakes failed.”

“Just-” Edgeworth started, then suddenly stopped as if something had caught in his throat. “Just stay still, help will be here any second.”

Phoenix hummed in agreement; but he knew, he felt it. “I'm glad you're here with me,” he said, and Edgeworth squeezed his hand in reply. “Thank you, Miles.”

“Wright?” Edgeworth asked when Phoenix closed his eyes. “Wright?!” He inched closer until their faces where just inches apart. “Phoenix?” he whispered.

But Phoenix didn't stir, and his hand grew cold to the touch as Miles held it. Edgeworth bit his lower lip and pressed his forehead against Phoenix's, whispering words he'd always wanted to tell him as he cried quietly. Words Phoenix would never hear.


End file.
